highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Highlander: Chronology/Time Line
Neolithic Europe (10,000 BC-3,000 BC) * Emrys is the Shaman to his tribe when he becomes Immortal ("Shadow of Obsession"). * "The Great Flood", according to Methos ("Methuselah's Gift") c4000 BC * The Watchers begin protecting their secret ("A Matter of Time") c3655 BC * Methos remembers this is about when he took his first head, before that, things get a bit hazy ("Methos"). c3500 BC * Kurgan peoples cross the Dneiper. c1700 BC * Methos visits Egypt ("The Captive Soul"). c1675 BC * Methos travels to Albion ("The Captive Soul"). c1575 BC * Methos leaves Albion ("The Captive Soul"). 1573 BC * Methos visits Egypt, and meets the Immortal Khyan ("The Captive Soul"). c1250 * Methos knew Helen of Troy ("Comes a Horseman"). Before 1015 BC * The Kurgan was born somewhere along the Caspian Sea ("Highlander"). Before 1010 BC * The Kurgan's father tries to kill him, and leaves hims for dead. The Kurgan kills him in revenge, and takes the families sheep home, claiming a bear got to him ("Highlander"). Before 1007 BC * The Kurgan left his tribe and joined a group of bandits preying on caravans traveling the steppes between India and the Mediterranean ("Highlander"). c1000 BC? * "The Bronze Age" Methos, Kronos, Silas and Caspian are the Four Horsemen. They enslave Cassandra, after wiping out her tribe and making her Immortal ("Comes a Horseman"). Before 990 BC * The Kurgan becomes Immortal. Some time after that, he eventually encountered a Bedouin Arab who taught him about his Immortality ("Highlander"). 896 BC * The Immortal Tak Ne ("Ramirez") was born in an Egyptian city. ("Highlander"). c840 BC * Tak Ne was run over by a runaway cart in the streets of his city. He was mortally wounded and became Immortal. The fearful people banished him from his home. ("Highlander") 593 BC * Tak Ne married his third wife, Shakiko. Her father, Masamune, forged a magnificent Samurai katana for Tak Ne. ("Highlander") c540 BC * Tak Ne's wife, Shakiko died. He then presumably left Japan. ("Highlander") c400 BC * Methos may have known Socrates ("Messenger"). c300 BC * Methos may have known Mencius ("Chivalry"). 74 BC * Methos loses money when the Immortal, Titus Marconus, loses his head to the Immortal, Marcus Aedieus. Marconus' Watcher lies in her Chronicle, ascribing the death to the much better Peter Gaicus ("To Be"). c55 BC * "Alex Raven", a member of the Carvetii people of Cumbria is alive when the Romans come to Britain ("Sins of the Father"). 30 BC * The Egyptian Nefertiri and the Roman General Marcus Constantine are lovers during the reign of Cleopatra. After Octavian defeated Antony at Actium, the Roman Army marches on Egypt. Cleopatra commits suicide rather than be taken back to Rome in chains. Nefertiri turns on her lover, poisons herself, and is entombed in a sarcophagus ("Pharaoh's Daughter"). * Methos probably knew Cleopatra ("The Messenger"). c1 BC * Methos last saw Silas before this time ("Revelation 6:8"). 25 * Darius is born, and is raised by the Goths ("Shadow of Obsession"). based on the vagueness of MacLeod's statement in "Band of Brothers", this could be anytime in the 100 years after 10 BCE. 34 * Methos is Remus, a slave in the house of Valerius Petronius ("Zealot"). c60 * Ceridwyn dies in an fight against the Romans ("Take Back The Night"). * She becomes Constantine's student ("Highlander: Zealot"). c68 * Methos has seen Nero ("Comes a Horseman"). 73 * 9 April/14 Nisan The defenders of Masada commit mass suicide rather than submit to the Romans. Avram ben Mordecai dies and becomes Immortal ("Highlander: Zealot"). * 10 April/15 Nisan Masada falls to the Romans. Avram ben Mordecai is found by Constantine and becomes his student ("Zealot"). 79 * Pompeii is destroyed in the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius. A Watcher legend describes this as the outcome of an Immortal killing another on Holy Ground ("Little Tin God"). 95 * Darius is killed and made Immortal leading his tribe in battle. His teacher is Ahasuerus the Parthian ("Highlander: Shadow of Obsession"). 98 * Methos is in Rome, where he watches Christians being fed to lions ("Finale, pt. 2"). 409 * Darius and Grayson team up with Alaric. Darius becomes lovers with Alaric's sister, the proto-Immortal Callestina ("Shadow of Obsession"). 410 * Visigoths under Alaric and Darius sack Rome. Marcus Constantine may have been there ("Pharoah's Daughter", "Shadow of Obsession"). Callestina is killed and made Immortal. Darius leads his army away from Rome towards Paris. There he meets and kills Emrys, the oldest immortal ("Shadow of Obsession"). to Duncan, 1500 years ago, Darius led a Barbarian Army, swearing not to stop on his march from the Urals to the Sea. He turned back his army at the Gates of Paris after killing a holy man, the oldest then known Immortal, and this was the nly known [[Light Quickening]) n.b. Darius refers to this as being "1400 years ago". ] 440 * The Kurgan fights in Attila the Hun's army. (H1/s) 451 * Atilla is turned back at the Battle of Catalaunian Fields. c600 * Hamza el-Kahir born ("Highlander: Scimitar"). 698 * Amanda born (estimated) 765 * Methos accompanies a group of seven Irish Monks in a rowboat across the Atlantic of St. Brendan ("Till Death"). c800 * Kanwulf born ("Homeland"). * based on his equipment and the comment that he had been rampaging the coast for "800 years" before "Duncan MacLeod came back from the dead to kill him." [He is called a Viking but his axe and shield are more Saxon in design. 850 * Amanda is caught coming out of a plague house, and is killed by theCollectors of the Dead. Rebecca Horne rescues Amanda from being burned along with the other corpses. Amanda tries to steal Rebecca's crystal. Rebecca takes her in and trains her to use a sword, as well as the more civilized arts. ("Legacy", "Methuselah's Gift"). 853 * Amanda is chased and challenged by her first Immortal ("Methuselah's Gift") Hengist the Saxon c1150 * Kassim begins to work for the House of Al-Dineb ("Promises"). About this time, Carter Wellan becomes Harish Clay's student ("The End of Innocence"). c1160 * Xavier St. Cloud is born in Morocco ("Double Jeopardy"). 1163-1345 * Notre Dame de Paris Cathedral built. 1182 * Amanda comes across a peasant household in England, just after the Normans have killed the father, mother and son. The son, Kenneth, recovers, and Amanda takes in the young Immortal "Reunion"). 1183 * After waylaying tax collectors for a year, the Normans capture Amanda and hang her. Kenneth escapes and abandons her. She searches for him for three years ("Reunion"). c1190 * Amanda is supposed to have met King Richard the Lionheart ("The Lady and the Tiger") c1220 * Kane fights in Genghis Khan's Mongolian army. At some point he finds two Immortal warriors who look to him as their leader. (H3/s) c1250 * The Immortal Nakano was born in Japan and studied Zen Buddhism under Nichiren the monk. (H3/s) c1250/1300 * Mako is a Lawman, even before he becomes Immortal ("Under Color of Authority"). 1327 * Amanda is godmother to one of 11 children. ("Love and Death") 1362 * Katya of Greenhill is involved with William of Godfrey. She is executed and becomes Immortal ("Justice"). 1400 * The Kurgan spent time in Florence during the reign of the Borgias as Popes. ("Highlander") c1450 * The Immortal Kane studied under the Immortal Sorcerer Nakano. He later betrayed Nakano and tried to take Nakano's head to gain his magic, but Nakano defeated him. Kane left, promising to return someday for his revenge. (H3,H3/s) * Gabriel Larca is an Immortal lawyer in Portugal ("Little Tin God"). 1452 * 20 March Northern Russia. The Kurgan becomes Immortal ("The Watchers"/v). 1453 * Methos studies medicine in Heidelburg ("One Minute To Midnight"). 1453-1535 * The Kurgan in Moscow ("The Watchers"/v). 1460 * Moorish rule in some city presumably in Spain ends with the invading Christian army. The Immportal Kasim promises to defend the descendants of Bu'adin al Dineb ("Promises"). 1472 * Kurgan takes Ivan Trotski's head ("The Watchers"/v). 1485 * Warren Cochrane is born near the Clyde in Scotland ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). c1500 * The "5th Chronicle" of the Watchers disappears ("The Watchers"). * Tak Ne/Ramirez visited Nakano in Japan and learned the skills of sword making and metallurgy. (H3/s) * Sometime after this date (upto the 1990s), Amanda stole a Gutenberg Bible in Paris. (?) * Sometime between 1505 and 1564, Amanda is supposed to have had an affair with Michelangelo. 1510 * A Watcher reports Gavriel Larca as a pirate in the Caribean ("Little Tin God"). 1513 * Warren Cochrane dies with his parents at the Battle of Flodden Fields ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). 1518 * Connor MacLeod is born in Glennfinnan, on Loch Shiel (H1). (January 1st? H1/s) c1520 * In Spain, Tak Ne, now using the identity of Juan Sanchez Villa Lobos Ramirez, was appointed Chief Metallurgist to King Charles the Fifth. (H1,H1/s,N-"Highlander") 1526 * Gavriel Larca lands in the New World with Pizarro. He vanishes into the Jungle where he encounters a lost Mocha tribe ("Little Tin God"). c1535 * The Kurgan beheaded a Mongolian Immortal, then set out to find Connor MacLeod in the Scottish Highlands.(N-"Highlander") 1536-1610 * The Kurgan in Scottish Highlands ("The Watchers"/v). 1536 * In a battle between the MacLeods and the Frasers, Connor is killed by the Kurgan (H1). Was almost beheaded by the Kurgan after gaining Immortality; Accused of being a demon and banished from his village; Later met and married Heather McDonald. (H1,N-"Highlander",H1/s) His father changes the family's Tartan to honor the death of his son (H3). c1537 * Connor learns the skills of black smithing from Heather's father; Moved to the Jedburgh forge with his wife. (H1,N-"Highlander",H1/s) c1540 * Ramirez learned of the Scot from the clan MacLeod who was killed in battle in 1536. He set out to find the new Immortal. (H1/s) 1541 * Connor meets the Immortal Ramirez; Learned about his Immortality, the Rules of the Game, and the Kurgan (H1,H1/s)(The Highlander:Endgame timeline has this at 1542) 1542 * Ramirez is killed by the Kurgan (H1). Connor acquires Ramirez' katana after Ramirez was found beheaded by the Kurgan. Watchers list this as 1601 ("The Watchers"/v). * Connor and Heather move from the forge to a farm outside the town of Montrose. (H1,H1/s) 1554 * Jeremy Dexter and Amanda steal from Queen Mary of England ("Thick as Thieves") 1555 * Living in Glencoe, Connor learns that his mother, Caiolin, is to be burned at the stake. He returns to Glenfinnan to help her. He fails, and accidentally kills a unarmed priest, Father Alasdair Rainey, and also kills Jacob Kell, making him Immortal (H4). 1565 * In Bourgoyne, France, Amanda befriends Christina, the daughter of the Duke. The young woman is killed by Immortal Vladimir Rankov ("The Manipulator") 1587 * Heather McDonald dies, Connor burns their Montrose farm and begins to wander the world in search of answers. (H1,H1/s) (The Highlander:Endgame timeline has this at 1590) 1589 * Connor leaves the Highlands for Edinburgh where he learned to read and write. (N-"Highlander") 1592 * 21 Dec Duncan MacLeod born in Scotland, in Glennfinnan, on the shores of Loch Shiel ("The Gathering"; "Homeland"). He is born on the Winter Solstice ("Prophecy"). The parents of Duncan MacLeod (Ian/John and Mary), grieving over their still-born son are presented with a foundling by a peasant woman. Although the midwife declares the infant a "Changeling", they take him in and raise him as their son ("Family Tree"). As he grows he hears old stories of Connor McCleod, a man during his grandfather's day that was killed and did not die. 1599 * Connor leaves Edinburgh and travels to London, England. ("Highlander") c1605 * Connor travels through Africa where he meets the Immortal Sunda Kastagir. (H1/s,"Highlander") 1606 * The child Duncan meets the Immortal Cassandra, in a nearby forest, and nearly meets Roland Kantros ("Prophecy"). 1610 * The ship Jugleor finds Connor McLeod off Cape Horn ("Highlander: The Element of Fire"). He works on the ship for awhile and befriended the Captain, Carmichael. * Amanda discovers that the Immortal Evan Peyton poisoned his adopted brother to get the Inheritance ("Dead On Arrival"). 1611-1619 * The Kurgan in Milan ("The Watchers"/v). 1618 * Duncan is forced to kill his cousin Robert over Debra Campbell. Deborah dies accidentally, although her death is assumed to be a suicide ("Homeland"). 1622* * Duncan is apparently killed in a battle. He awakens shortly after, and is denied by the man whom he thought his father for a Devil. He wanders in the Highland wilderness for a short while after learning his origins ("Family Tree"; N-"The Element of Fire"). * Duncan meets an old Immortal ("Archangel"). 1624 * Duncan returns to Glenfinnan to find that his father has been killed. He hunts down and "kills" Kamwulf (an 800 year old Viking) ("Homeland"). (The Highlander:Endgame timeline has this at 1618) 1625 * After a battle at Glen Fruin, Connor finds Duncan and takes him on as his student (H4). * Duncan and Connor meet Nerissa and Khorda ("The Element of Fire"). c1625 * Marcus Karolus is betrayed by his mortal lover, and is burned as a witch ("See no Evil"). 1631 * Duncan and Connor are in Ravenna, Italy (H4) 1632 * Nerissa's "Quickening" as Duncan takes his first head ("The Element of Fire"). DQ: Nerissa * Duncan kills an unidentified Immortal as his first Quickening ("Highlander: Scotland the Brave"). 1633 * Duncan is on his own, when people start dying around him, killed by a faceless Immortal. He leads that Immortal, Martin Hyde, back to Scotland, where Hyde hopes to find Connor. When they don't find him, he humiliates Duncan in combat, but lets him live ("Prodigal Son"). 1634 * Connor and Duncan part company (The Highlander:Endgame). * Duncan is present in Scotland when he witnesses his first Immortal being made, Devon Merrick, son of the Duke of Willoughby ("Black Tower"). 1635 * Duncan is in Paris (Or Verona?) were he is met by two women Cavaliers, Amanda and Rebecca. Rather than taking his head Amanda takes his money-pouch. Duncan regains his money, and eventually becomes friends with the two women ("Legacy"). c1635 * Duncan is riding near Paris when he meets a group of peasants who are hunting a "monster that is impossible to kill". They come upon Ursa, a hulking giant of an Immortal who is more beast than man, who has spent much of his life living in caves. Duncan "kills the Monster" then later takes him to the Abbey of San Gustan where he would be protected ("The Beast Below"). 1637 * Duncan is in Verona, Italy, protecting the virtue of a nobleman's daughter. While so doing, he meets Hugh Fitzcairn ("Star Crossed"). * Duncan decides to learn to read. 1639* * Duncan and Fitzcairn, having been acting as bodyguards for the Duke of Milan, are discussing traveling to London, when they are attacked by three sword-wielding roughs. They defend themselves, but one of the roughs accidentally kills a man in what looks like clerical robes and wearing a large pendant with a Watcher's sigil on it ("The Hunters"). * Duncan and Fitzcairn return to England, where they meet Mako ("Under Color of Authority"). They are barely able to read. is assumed 1640 * In France, Duncan meets the Immortal Kyra ("Patient Number Seven"). 1642 * Duncan learns to read ("Leader of the Pack") c1642 * Connor leaves Scotland again and began his journey across Europe and Asia to find the legendary Immortal Nakano, whom Ramirez told him about long ago. (H3/s) 1643 * Amanda is accused of witchcraft in the Black Forest and sentenced to burn by the Immortal Julian Heller ("The Ex-Files"). Before 1644 * Methos is in Ming China ("Till Death"). c1650 * Connor travels to Japan where he studies with the Sorcerer Nakano. He is present when Nakano encounters Kane, and nearly escapes when Nakano's quickening brings down Mt. Niri on top of the evil Immortal and his two immortal henchmen (H3). 1653 * Duncan travels from Italy aboard a Venician Galley, which is captured by Pirates. Duncan is sold into slavery, and purchased by Hamza el Kahir (Scimitar"). Duncan is in Algiers with his friend Hamza el-Kahir. Hamza is killed during Duncan's first encounter with Xavier St. Cloud ("Finale", "Highlander: Scimitar"). 1653-65 * Duncan is in Algiers ("Measure of a Man"). 1655 * Oct-Nov Duncan is in Venice, where he meets the Immortal Nicolo Machiavelli and his Immortal "Beauties" (Bernardo Caprio, Eugenia de la Croix, Sergei Aloysovitch, Annette Rouens, Cristofori, Paloma Alcina, Giuletta Fantini, Ruffio Mocenigo, Jean-Pierre) ("Measure of a Man"). (Also mentioned is Brother Andre). 1657 * Duncan is in "Southern Europe" learning from the Immortal sword master Graham Ashe (who claims to have taught Ramirez), when he is killed by Harish Clay ("The End of the Innocence") 1658 * Duncan is in a Monastery in Switzerland, meets Brother Paul and Kalas. Duncan finally learns to appreciate reading ("Song of the Executioner"). 1663 * The Kurgan kills Flavin Parrochi ("The Watchers"/v). * Duncan is an actor in England with Walter ("Timeless"). 1665 * Duncan is almost burned at the stake for being a witch in England ("Shadows"). the clergy shown were inappropriately Catholic, and the English hanged witches, they only burned those few witches convicted of sorcery against the Crown 1666 * The Great Plague and Fire of London. Duncan may have been present ("The Blitz"). c1670 * Duncan is traveling in France when he hears a woman screaming. Rushing to the rescue, he chances upon Grace delivering a baby girl ("Saving Grace"). They eventually become lovers. this could take place anytime between 1660-1680. It has been suggested that Duncan is wearing some form of uniform. * Duncan acts as a Weapons Master and military tutor for a Scottish Clan chief's son ("Unholy Alliance, pt.1") is a bit difficult since both he and his charge are in blue sett kilts. DQ: Michel de Bourgogne * Sometime during this era Duncan meets Warren Cochrane ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). 1680 * Duncan encounters Kristin Gilles in Normandy, where she tries to teach him to be a gentleman ("Chivalry"). 1684 * Date given in 4th Season Intro. c1685 * Duncan is in China ("Road not Taken"). Between 1685-1715 * Amanda is supposed to have taken a seven course dinner at Versailles with King Louis XIV 1689 * Duncan is at Killiecrankie, Scotland, in the army of Dundee against the English ("Scotland the Brave"). 1696 *Duncan and Hugh Fitzcairn are in Paris, where they vie for the affections of the Immortal Lady Angelina. She marries the Immortal Baron Robert de Valicourt ("Till Death"). 1700-1755 * The Kurgan in northern Africa ("The Watchers"/v). 1712 * Duncan meets Dennis Keating in the Highlands. They return to England where they come into contact with Queen Anne, trying to come to end the war with France. Dennis is killed in a duel with the paid killer Paul Kinman. The Queen forbids Duncan to take his revenge ("Reluctant Heroes"). * Duncan travels to Kildare, Ireland with Connor, where they meet the proto-Immortal Kate Delany (H4) 1715 * Duncan marries Kate in Dublin. On their wedding night, he kills her, making her Immortal (H4) 1720 * Duncan is attempting to steal the Stone of Scone when he meets Fitzcairn under Westminster Abbey (Fitz' is trying to blow up the Abbey and King George). After a deciding game of Golf, Duncan helps Fitzcairn to try and steal the Crown Jewels ("Stone of Scone"). c1720? * Amanda is on board the Maria Rose when it sinks. She was helping two recently freed slaves going home with the deed to their land ("Birthright"). 1727 * Amanda and Mozart had an affair ("Love and Death") 1728 * Duncan is traveling by Coach from London, 25 miles from Dover (between Sittingbourne and Faversham), when he and his fellow passengers, Charles Guilford, Earl of Covington, and the Earl's mother, are attacked by the Immortal Highwayman, Walter Reinhardt. Duncan claims that he's just a merchant. He lets Reinhart live rather than take his head in front of mortal witnesses. He used a Common accent with the nobles he was traveling with and his Scots accent when he spoke to Reinhart. ("Revenge is Sweet"). 1730 * Duncan is caught hunting a bear in an English Forest, and is nearly beheaded by the local Sheriff. He is rescued by another Immortal, Charles Browning of York, who takes him to a nearby Inn. Browning gets Duncan drunk, then tries to kill him ("Counterfeit, Pt 1"). c1740 * Duncan is in Paris, undergoing a crisis of aging after the death of an old man Duncan saw being born. He goes to visit Segur, an older, more experienced Immortal. Martin Hyde shows up and kills Segur ("Prodigal Son"). 1745 * Duncan visits Glenfinnan and Loch Shiel ("Homeland"). doesn't return for 250 years, according to Dawson. * Duncan fights with Warren Cochrane against the English at Erishkay Island ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). 1746 * Warren Cochrane is killed publicly before the Battle of Culloden. Duncan fights with Bonnie Prince Charlie against the English at Culloden. ("Take Back the Night","Forgive Us Our Trespasses", "Through a Glass, Darkly") * Duncan may tell Connor about this battle shortly afterwords (H4). * James becomes immortal in the battle ("Scotland the Brave"). * Cerydwin (as Flora McDonald) helps Duncan smuggle Bonnie Prince Charlie out of Scotland ("Take Back the Night"). * After Culloden, Duncan goes on a killing spree, killing the English responsible for the slaughter ("Forgive Us Our Trespasses"). c1747 * Duncan visits Jerusalem for the first time ("Zealot"). 1750 * Duncan meets Kristov and band of Cossacks in Russia ("Testimony"). c1750 * Mako is a Sheriff in England to Dawson ("Under Color of Authority"). 1750 * The Kurgan encounters Kastagar ("The Watchers"/v). 1753 * Duncan is a guest of a Sultan in Turkey (Probably Constantinople as referred to in "Lady and the Tiger"), where he encounters Amanda in a seraglio. He frees her before she can have her hands cut off as a thief (for trying to steal the "Star of Allah"). The authorities almost flay him alive when they catch him ("Lady and the Tiger", "Finale, pt. 2","The Devil You Know"). 1755 * In North Africa, Duncan runs afoul of Kassim, who still serves the House of Al Dineb ("Promises"). c1770 * Connor serves as Captain of the Thunderer in the British navy (H1/s). 1776 * In Virginia, Connor, using the identity of "Adrian Montague", visits with Thomas Jefferson while artist Mathew Lennox painted a portrait of Jefferson. MacLeod and Jefferson discussed the importance of an American navy and the chances America would have in the Revolutionary War. (H1/s) * In British held New York, Amanda encounters the new Immortal, Sean, and fails to save his mother. ("War and Peace") 1777 * Connor spent the winter with Immortal friend Kastagir at Valley Forge, both fighting with George Washington's troops in the Revolutionary War. (H1/s) 1778 * Duncan is serving as an officer aboard an English Merchantman, captained by Immortal Terence Kincaid. Faced by starvation and dying of thirst, the crew mutinies and abandons Kincaid on a desert island, and attempts to return to China to re-provision. This condemns Kincaid to a century of death and rebirth of starvation and thirst ("Reunion"). * Duncan is shipwrecked in Japan. He becomes friends with the Hideo Koto, the Samurai who is eventually ordered to commit sepukku for allowing a Gaijin to live. He gives Duncan his katana, or his assistance in the suicide. Duncan swears to defend Koto's family if they ever ask him "The Samurai"). c1780 * Duncan is in China. Duncan returned to visit Kiem Sun who had perfected his mind control drug--except it killed the subjects ("Road not Taken"). He meets Mei-Ling Hsin, and learns "Way of the White Crane" ("They also serve"). * Some time around this, Amanda "liberates" Marie Antoinette's tiara ("The Devil You Know") 1781 * Duncan visits the Dalai Lama in Lhassa ("Highlander: The Path"). 1783 * Connor is in Boston, where he duels Bassett for calling his wife a "bloated warthog" (H1). He is accompanied by Sunda Kastagir who posed as an eastern prince. (H1,H1/s,N-"Highlander") * Duncan acts as a bodyguard French Baron during peace talks with the British. The addicted Immortal, Kuyler, disguised as an acrobat/Magician kills the Baron ("For Evil's Sake", Highlander:Endgame timeline). 1784 * Duncan carouses with his friend, the thief Gabriel Piton ("Eye of the Beholder"). 1785 * Duncan has an affair with a English Duchess. Kanis threatens her over the life of a common boy, and Kanis is hanged ("Leader of the Pack"). In a fight with Piton over a stolen necklace, Duncan grants his friend his life ("Eye of the Beholder"). 1786 * Warren Cochrane has a falling out with Duncan over Prince Charlie at Auberge aux Arts, in Normandy ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). * Duncan is riding hard through England when he meets Terence Coventry ("Dramatic License") 1788 * Connor is in England, where he meets and falls in love with Sarah Barrington; He leaves her to join the Revolution in France. (H3,H3/s) 1789 * The Abbey of San Gustan is destroyed. Ursa, the undying gardener flees into the Catacombs it is possible that he formed some basis for the "Phantom of the Opera" legend as he is gradually drawn to the music ("Beast Below"). * tells Tessa that he lived through the Reign of Terror ("Counterfeit, pt.2"). 1790 * Connor is in France. He returns to Paris where his is imprisoned and convicted of "Treason" and sentenced to the Guillotine. His Immortal friend, Pierre Bouchet, takes his place at the execution Pierre, allowing Connor to escape (H3). c1790 * Felicia Martins forges the Coronelli Map of London ("Free Fall"). 1792 * Traveling around France with a Duke, Amanda is captured and sentenced to execution. The Immortal Talia Bauer who sentenced Amanda freed her asking for a future repayment ("Inferno"). 1795 * Duncan is training a young Immortal, Jean-Phillipe de Lefaye. c1795 * Connor is again in England where he secretly visits the home of Sarah Barrington to see her once more and finds that she is now married and had children. He leaves England and travels back to America. (H3,H3/s) 1796 * Connor McLeod, using the identity of "Adrian Montague", buys property on Hudson Street in New York City. (H1/s) * Duncan and Hugh FitzCairn are in Paris, invited to the 100th Anniversary of Robert and Angelina de Valincourt's marriage. They must help Gina in rescuing Robert from the guillotine ("Till Death"). c1800 * Duncan lives with Amanda in a Bavaria. She left with Zachary Blaine, stealing Duncan's horse, leaving Duncan "holding the bag" ("Lady and the Tiger"). * Duncan witnesses the Quickening of an Immortal named "Gerard" being taken by "Alexi" ("Sins of the Father"). 1803 * Morgan D' Estaing is disinherited and then killed by his mortal family. He becomes Immortal and is found by Xavier St. Cloud ("Double Jeopardy"). 1805 * Duncan just returned to England with a mortal friend and hangs in his place when the friend is accused of murder ("Blackmail"). 1806 * Morgan D'Estaing returns to his family's estate, just before the arrival the English Army including Duncan) arrives. D' Estaing and St. Cloud murder the family ("Double Jeopardy"). 1810 * Duncan travels through Switzerland to French border with Immortal friend Brian Cullen; both drinking ("Courage"). c1814 * Duncan is in the British Army, a Highland reg. (Probably the Dragoons Regiment, The Scots Greys, according to his uniform ("Band of Brothers") in the early Napoleonic Wars ("Unholy Alliance, pt.2"). * This is probably when he fails to save an innocent man's life ("Nowhere to Run"). 1815 * 15 Jun Connor is in Belgium where he fights alongside Wellington against Napoleon in the Battle of Waterloo. (H1/s,H3/s) Duncan fights at Waterloo, alongside the Watcher Rodney MacFergus ("Little Tin God"). * Duncan meets Darius on a battlefield and joins him. They return to Darius' church in Paris ("Band of Brothers", "Shadow of Obsession"). They help out the young Immortal Violane Armand ("Shadow of Obsession"). 1816 * Duncan leaves Darius at his chapel in Paris, intending to go to America ("Band of Brothers"). Duncan sails to America along with his Watcher ("Little Tin God"). 1817 * Duncan is in Snake River, Montana where he runs across the Immortal John Durgan. Durgan kills a priest to steal the Cross, and Duncan promises the priest he will return the cross to the church. ("Cross of St. Antoine"). * Rodney MacFergus puts in for retirement from the Watchers ("Little Tin God"). * Methos is at the birth of Frankenstein's Monster with Percy Shelley, Mary Shelley, and the Immortal Byron ("Modern Prometheus") is filling the role of Dr. John Polidori. 1818 * GH is Herbert Gris, "lost at sea" ("Finale"/v). c1820 * Connor vacations with the Duke of Wellington. ("Highlander") * Amanda claims to have stolen the Star of India from the Duke of Wellington (?) 1825 * Duncan is in Philadelphia where he is friends with Immortal David Keogh, who wants to marry a wealthy man's daughter and is refused ("Obsession"). c1827 * Callestina as Sharon Talbot rejoins with Grayson in Canada ("Shadow of Obsession"). 1830 * Duncan encounters Gavriel Larca in Peru, where the latter is living as an incarnation of the Mocha "Decapitator". When Lorca fails to defeat Duncan, the tribe turns on their false god ("Little Tin God"). 1833 * Duncan meets the Immortal bounty hunter, Regan Cole, who hunts him down for a Duke whose wife "dallied" with him. ("Deadly Exposure"). c1835 * Duncan and Connor are together in London. Connor gets the red-headed lady ("The Gathering"). 1839 * Connor assumes the identity of "Jacques Lefeburt" who died as a baby in 1819. With his new identity he inherits the New York Hudson Street property from Adrian Montague. (H1/s) 1840 * Duncan 1st meets Melvin Korash aka Kronos ("Comes a Horseman") 1842 * Duncan returns to Paris to visit Darius ("Shadow of Obsession"). DQ: Violane 1840s * During a visit to Paris, Duncan tries to warn Grace not to go with Carlo Sendaro to his Amazon plantation, that Sendaro is not a good person ("Saving Grace"). * Still in Paris, Duncan is looking for business investments and his partners are killed by another Immortal who wants to marry the daughter of one of the victims for her money ("The Vampire"). 1847 * Duncan is in a Gypsy Company, traveling with his friends, the Immortals Jacob Gallati and Irena ("One Minute to Midnight") * Duncan is in a gypsy camp, where a gypsy lover of Duncan's, curses him when she sees in his palm he will never marry anyone, even though he said he would marry her ("The Darkness"). 1851 * Duncan is in Madrid, where he dances Flamenco, while learning a fighting style from Otavio Consone ("Duende"). 1853 * As Captain of the ship Rosemary, Connor gives fellow Immortals Duncan MacLeod (on his second trip to America) and Amber Lynn passage to America by way of Asia; During the voyage in early 1854, the ship was attacked and destroyed by the Immortal pirate Khordas. (H2,"The Element of Fire") 1854 * In San Francisco, Duncan meets Brian Cullen again. He discovers that Brian has begun to loose his nerve and is addicted to opium ("Courage"). * Duncan visits Madrid ("Duende"). 1858 * given in 4th Season Intro * Connor MacLeod is captain of the Rosemary (H2). 1859 * Carl Robinson dies for the first time in Louisiana ("Run for your Life"). 1860 * Mako becomes a Federal Marshal to Dawson ("Under Color of Authority"). c1860s * Amanda spent a springtime in Paris with Marco Becker (Passion Play) 1861-1865 * Duncan and Connor are in the American Civil War. Duncan is helping slaves escape to the north. participation is presumed from a photo on his wall in H3 ("Innocent Man"). c1862 * Duncan is hanged as a spy after being caught helping slaves escape without his uniform. Capt. Lucas Desiree, CSA, an Immortal, is a witness to the hanging and later digs him up ("Innocent Man"). 1863 * GH is Confederate officer at Battle of Gettysburg ("Finale"/v) c1863 * Also while helping slaves escape, Duncan finds a child Immortal; a Union drummer boy, Sean Zale. Unfortunately the boy is decapitated when Duncan leaves him. ("The Lamb") c1865 * Amanda is supposed to have modeled for Rodin ("The Lady and the Tiger"). 1866 *In Annapolis, MD Duncan is challenged to a duel by the fiance of Bess, with whom he is found literally rolling in the hay. Bess is killed by accident ("Epitaph for Tommy"). 1867 * Duncan is in Mexico fighting against Maximilian with an Immortal friend, Paul, a former Roman slave. He realizes Paul fights for the love of the fight ("The Revolutionary"). * Amanda is in Manchester, working with the Immortal Derek Markham. He teaches her about kidnapping, but she eventually turns him in ("Love and Death") 1868 * In the Dakota Territory, Duncan tries to help Cheska, an Indian slave. Cheska is killed by a townsman, irate from the Indian Wars ("The Innocent"). 1869 * Duncan begins living with Little Deer's Tribe ("Something Wicked") 1870 * Felicia Martins kills Devereaux's wife and adopted child ("Free Fall"). 1872 * Duncan is living with a Lakota band with Little Deer. He meets up with Connor about the time that the band is massacred by soldiers when he wasn't there. The soldiers were led by an army scout, the Immortal Kern. Duncan begins to track Kern ("The Gathering","Line of Fire","Something Wicked"). 1873 * Duncan meets up with Kol'tec. They cure Duncan's hate. Duncan flees to build his cabin on Holy Ground near the Pacific Northwest ("The Gathering","Line of Fire","Something Wicked"). * Duncan meets Carl the Hermit who teaches him to track ("Mountain Men"). * Duncan and Gregor, an Immortal doctor, try to help during a cholera epidemic. Gregor is shot by the father of one of the cholera victims ("Studies in Light"). 1877 * Duncan deposits 10,000 francs in a bank in Paris ("Reasonable Doubt"). 1879 * Connor fights in the Zulu Wars with the 17th Lancers as a private soldier; Captured by Cetewayo's troops, he kills one of Cetewayo's best warriors. He is freed by Kastagir and escaped to the English troops in the north ("Highlander",H1/s). 1888 * In San Francisco, Duncan is visiting Kit O'Brady, the Immortal owner of the Double Eagle Saloon, when Amanda cheats Kit out of his Saloon ("Double Eagle"). * In London, Connor tracks and beheads an Immortal who had been murdering many prostitutes in the Whitechapel district of London's East End for several months. (H3/s) 1889 * Eiffel Tower is built for the World Exhibition in Paris. Duncan may have been present ("Finale pt.2"). 1890's * Duncan is in Seattle (?) Duncan fights in an illegal bare knuckle bout for his Immortal friend Thomas Sullivan ("The Fighter"). * Duncan is in Pacific Northwest working for a newspaper. Duncan falls in love with Sarah Carter, and only later discovers that she was already married. When he finds out, Duncan almost beats her husband, Henry, to death in a rage. Later Henry shoots Duncan while ordering him off his land, in front of Sarah, who rejects Duncan is in terror when he revives ("Obsession"). * Methos claims to have ridden with Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid ("Judgement Day"). c1895 * Duncan is in the Pacific Northwest, editor and publisher of the North West Ledger, when he tries to protect Tim Ramsey, a young man who rode with the Daltons ten years earlier, from Nako, an Immortal US Marshal one is hard to date since Ramsey mentions The Alaska Gold Rush (1895), Duncan mentions the Territorial Government (Washington becomes a State in 1889), Mako has US jurisdiction, and it is ten years after Ramsey rode with the Daltons (who robbed trains in the early 1890s) ("Under Color of Authority"). * Duncan and Fitzcairn travel to Alaska to search for gold ([[Highlander: White Silence]") 1896 * In Boston, Duncan is set up by a helpless female Immortal, Sharon, for Axel, an evil Immortal who uses her as bait and kills her when she tries to leave him ("Rite of Passage"). * Robert and Angelina de Valincourt's 200th Anniversary ("Till Death"). 1897 * Duncan owns a hotel in Nantucket. Connor, using the identity "David Carruthers" as Captain of the ship "The Dido", helps Duncan defeat the Immortal Khordas ("The Element of Fire"). * Amanda is in New York, where her friend Morgan Kenworthy is killed and becomes Immortal ("Bloodlines") c1900 * Amanda is involved with Andre Korda ("A Matter of Time"). c1902 * Connor attends an Ivy League college and plays on their rugby or football team. (H2) c1905 * Duncan is in New York's Little Italy where he tries to help a grocer named Giuseppe fight the Black Hand. The grocer is shot for not paying protection ("Revenge of the Sword"). * Between this and 1917, Amanda took some lessons from Mata Hari in Paris. (?) 1907 * Off the south seas, Amanda is mentored by the Immortal Korda ("A Matter of Time") 1908 * In London, Amanda runs into her longtime competitor, Jade. ("The Frame") * In Paris, Amanda poses for Antonio Ravelli's "Nude with a Cabernet" ("The Frame") 1910 * Amanda met Florence Nightingale (1820-1910) (?) 1912 * 12 Apr Amanda goes down on the RMS Titanic ("The Devil You Know"). 1913 * Tarsis takes in Kagan ("Reasonable Doubt"). c1914 * Connor fights for the Allies in World War I. (H2) 1916 * GH is publisher English publisher Benjamin Tyson ("Finale"/v). * Duncan is in Arabia with Lawrence ("Scimitar"). 1917 * Duncan is in World War I as an ambulance driver for the Red Cross. Xavier St. Cloud steals the army payroll by gassing everyone, but fails to kill Duncan. Duncan meets the Immortal psychoanalyst Sean Burns ("For Tomorrow We Die", "Deliverance", N-"Zealot", H4) * Amanda is on the Western Front, and winds up stealing some important documents ("Unknown Soldier") 1918 * In France, Duncan is in the trenches, collecting the wounded, when he meets Col. Simon Killian, who receives word that the war has ended, just before leading his men on one last rush "over the top", causing the deaths of 300 German and British solders. Later, Duncan is in London at Killian's trial. When the Colonel is sentenced to be executed, Duncan convinces the Tribunal that Killian is insane and should be committed instead ("The Colonel"). * Duncan is in Russia staying with the family of a countess. She and her children are arrested and condemned to be shot under the orders of a People's Committee led by the Immortal Drakov. Duncan saves the family by promising Drakov that he would not fight him unless they were the Final Two ("Warmonger"). 1919 * Duncan is outside Dublin. Annie Devlin and her mortal husband try to convince Duncan to join the Irish revolution. He refuses and Annie's husband is killed. Annie refuses to escape with him "Eye for an Eye"). 1920 * Duncan is in Paris. He introduces Maria Campolo to Anthony Neri, "the World's Greatest Tenor" (actually Kalas). They fight and Duncan destroys Kalas' voice ("Methos"). c1920 * Duncan visits his friend, Jesse Collins, who has left college to work in his father's coal mine. A six week long strike has been taking place among the workers, led by an agitator, and the workers are considering escalating to force. Duncan tries to convince Collins not to join the strike. Collins is killed by Pinkerton agents hired by his father to protect the mines ("The Zone"). 1921 * Duncan is in Seattle, visiting his friend, an Immortal, Michael Moore, a Doctor at a lunatic asylum. He arrives just after Michael's wife Jeanette is killed by Quentin Barnes, Michael's alternate personality ("Turnabout"). 1923 * In Paris, Tarsis makes Kagan immortal ("Reasonable Doubt"). 1924 * Duncan is in unnamed east coast city, where the New Year's party is raided for liquor. Duncan tells his girlfriend he can never father children ("Bless the Child") . 1925 * Marcus Korolus brutally murders five women, scalping them, in Seattle. He is finally stopped by Duncan ("See No Evil") (The Highlander:Endgame timeline has this at 1921) DQ: Marcus Karolus c1925 * Connor assumes the identity of "Alfred Nicholson" and inherits the Hudson Street property in New York from Jacques Lefeburt. (H1,H1/s) 1926 * Duncan spends some time traveling with Amanda in the Barnum and Bailey Circus ("Lady and the Tiger"). They leave the circus in Missouri, and Amanda begins a five state bank robbery "spree" with Immortal Corey Raines (a la Bonnie and Clyde). After Duncan refuses to dig them up in South Dakota, he is somehow left "holding the bag" with the Federal Marshals ("Lady and the Tiger", "Money No Object"). 1927 * Connor attends the World Series (New York Yankees vs. Pittsburgh Pirates) and receives an autographed baseball from Babe Ruth. (H3) 1929 * Duncan is in New York CIty where he meets and tries to mentor the brand new Immortal, Johnny Kay, a punk kid ("Glory Days"). * Duncan is in Louisiana, where he helps Carl Robinson, another immortal, to evade a lynch mob ("Run for your Life"). 1930 * Duncan is in Paris, where he is caught up in a gangster-style bank robbery committed by Tarsis and Kagan ("Reasonable Doubt"). DQ: Tarsis 1936 * Duncan is a smuggler in Berlin. Duncan helps a physicist escape the Nazi's while Amanda steals plates for US dollars. He lets Amanda escape in the airplane in his place ("The Return of Amanda"). * 9 March Watcher Hans Schultz photographs Duncan in Berlin ("Finale"/v). 1937 * Duncan is a reporter in Spanish Civil War. He has dealings with Kage, who betrays the Republican forces they are with ("Blind Faith"). 1938 * GH is SS Officer Heinrich Greich ("Finale"/v). c1938 * Duncan is in Russia, trying to to get people out of Stalinist Russia with his girlfriend Niva. He is betrayed by Alexei Voshin who wants to kill him ("The Sea Witch"). * Duncan is in an unknown city where he meets a photographer named Linda Plager. They become lovers, and he teaches her to look for the good in her work. She eventually tells him to leave because loving him is a distraction to her work ("Studies in Light"). * Duncan is in an unknown city, where he meets the Immortal Benny Carbasa, and is "killed" by Sid Lankowski, the gangster who would become Simon Lang ("Vendetta"). 1940 * Duncan is in London during the Blitz, where he loves and loses Diane Terrin, a reporter ("The Blitz"). * Grace finally leaves Carlos Sendaro ("Saving Grace"). 1943 * Duncan is in French Resistance around Paris ("For Tomorrow We Die","Mortal Sins"). * Connor McLeod finds the orphaned 9-year old Rachel Ellenstein hiding in the middle of a town destroyed by a raging World War II battle and takes her with him to safety; He returns to New York City to raise Rachel as his adopted daughter. (H1,H1/s, H4) * Alex Raven is 'killed' in the Warsaw Ghetto ("Sins of the Fathers"). * 18 Jan Duncan meets Avram ben Mordecai in Warsaw ("Zealot"). * 18 Apr-8 My Duncan takes part in the Warsaw Ghetto uprising along with Avram ben Mordecai ("Zealot"). 1944 * Ingrid Henning fails to kill Adolf Hitler ("The Valkyrie"). 1946 * Duncan meets with the Immortal Liam O'Rouke and his mortal love, Tara. They are Irish terrorists who blow up the Light Horse Pub ("To Be"). 1950 * Duncan, Amanda and FitzCairn steal the Stone of Scone and play some golf ("Stone of Scone"). * Duncan becomes involved in a scheme to steal the Stone of Scone from Westminster Abbey ("Scotland the Brave"). 1952 * Grace becomes involved with Paul Warren ("Saving Grace"). * Elena Morena is born in Buenos Aires ("Justice"). * 12 Apr Amanda is involved with a bombing in Warsaw, tricked by the Immortal Mario Cardoza ("Full Disclosure"). 1953 * GH is Chicago banker Harold Grimes ("Finale"/v). 1954 * Duncan is visiting Carl Robinson, who is pitching against Satchel Paige, when segregation is declared unconstitutional ("Run for your Life"). * Amanda might have served as technical advisor on "To Catch a Thief", but was busy stealing the Brendisi Emerald ("The Devil You Know"). 1958 * 24 Aug Tessa Noel born "Counterfeit, Pt 2", * In Greenwich Village, Duncan is about to fight Bryce Korland when Korland is killed by Kol'tec ("Something Wicked"). * In Buenos Aries, Katya adopts Elena Morena ("Justice"). 1959 * The Dalai Lama is exhiled from Tibet ("The Path"). c1960 * Quentin Barnes is executed in the electric chair for some unspecified crime. He is buried at the prison.("Turnabout"). 1963 * In New York's theater district, Amanda meets up with her old friend, Marco Becker, and meets his wife Lucy. They are premiering their play "Timeless" ("Passion Play") 1968 * Joe Dawson, "Boyscout", is injured in Vietnam, losing both legs. He is carried to a field hospital by Sgt Andy Cord, an Immortal who had been "killed" in the same attack. While in the hospital he is recruited by the Watcher Ian Bancroft ("Brothers in Arms") * 20 Aug Amanda is in Prague, where she meets a spy named Charlie. ("So Shall Ye Reap") c1969 * Joe Dawson meets James Horton ("Unholy Alliance"). 1971 * Consone murders Anna Hidalgo's fiancee in Madrid. She moves to Paris ("Duende"). c1972 * Duncan is in Paris where he sees Anne Wheeler's artworks ("Eyewitness"). 1974 * Approximate birth date for Richie Ryan. 1975 * Duncan is in Cambodia where he is attempting to help a nun to evacuate nearly a dozen children from the Kmer Rouge. He encounters Kage ("Blind Faith"). c1975 * Connor assumes the identity of "Russell Nash" who died at birth in 1945; he inherits the Hudson Street property in New York from Alfred Nicholson; He opens an antiques store on the first floor of his building. (H1,H1/s) 1977 * Emily Ryan, Richie's foster mother, dies ("Family Tree") 1979 * Joe Dawson is assigned to "Watch" Duncan. says he's been watching Duncan for "13 years" in "The Watchers"; Date given in "Finale pt.2"/v 1980 * In Paris, Duncan is battles Kuyler, who has become an assassin and a terrorist. They are interrupted by the Gendarmerie, led by LeBrun. During his flight from the police, he meets Tessa, where she is working as a tour guide ("For Evil's Sake", "The Darkness"). * Lucas Desiree moves into a cabin in the north woods ("Innocent Man"). * About this time, Caleb Cole's wife dies. He drags her son Josh into the Mountains ("Mountain Men"). 1981 * Warren Cochrane assumes the identity of Warren Goddard ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). * Consone runs over Anna Hidalgo in Paris ("Duende"). 1985 * Highlander: The Gathering (H-1). Six Immortals (Osta Vazilek, Iman Fasil, Sunda Kastagir, Yung Dol Kim, Connor MacLeod, and the Kurgan) are compelled to gather in and around New York City to kill one another until only one remained. Connor MacLeod was the victor, and thus the prophetic "Gathering" began. To this day. the "Gathering" continues. Connor tours Scotland with his new wife Brenda Wyatt after the events in New York City. (H1,H1/s,N-"Highlander",HTV). Connor and Brenda open an antique shop on Camden Alley (N-"Highlander"). CQ: Osta Vasililek? CQ: Iman Fasil CQ: Kurgan 1986 * In Scotland, Connor attends the annual meeting of the Clan MacLeod in Dunvegan Castle on the Isle of Skye and applies for membership under the name "Russell Nash", claiming to be the only living descendant of Connor MacLeod. (H3,H3/s) Brenda dies in a car accident in Scotland (H3). * Methos begins to work for the Watchers ("Methuselah's Gift"). c1988 * Connor adopts John. They live near Marakesh (H3). * Col. Simon Killian is released from the insane asylum he's been locked up in for 70 years ("The Colonel"). 1988 * 31 Dec Duncan fights Walter Reinhart on a rooftop, over a New Years Eve party (It is unclear where the rooftop is, or even if it is a building or a boat) ("Revenge Is Sweet"). 1992/93 * The Immortal Irena is killed by James Horton in the presence of her husband, Jacob Gollati ("One Minute to Midnight"). * The Gathering. Connor McCleod visits Duncan McCleod. Richie tries to rob MacCleod's shop. * Innocent Man 21 Sep based on "Finale, pt.2"/v An old friend of Duncan's, Lucas Desiree, is found decapitated in his cabin. A reporter, Randi McFarland, is investigating the murders Slan Quince and Lucas Desiree. DQ: Sheriff Howard Crowley * Road Not Taken * Bad Day in Building A * Free Fall. Felicia Martins kills Devereaux. She is a suspect in the rash of decapitations in town after she jumps from a skyscraper and escapes from the Morgue. * Deadly Medicine * Mountain Men DQ: Caleb Cole * Revenge is Sweet DQ: Walter Reinhart * The Sea Witch DQ: Alexi Voshin * Eyewitness DQ: Andrew Ballin * Family Tree * See No Evil. "The Slasher", a mortal serial killer duplicates the murders committed in 1925 by Marcus Karolus. * Band of Brothers. 14 Feb based on "Finale, pt.2"/v Duncan, Tessa, and Richie move to Paris for Tessa's job. DQ: Grayson * For Evil's Sake. Duncan and Tessa move into their Barge. DQ: Kuyler * For Tomorrow We Die * The Beast Below * Saving Grace DQ: Carlos Sendaro * The Lady and the Tiger. Duncan encounters Amanda and Zachary Blaine. AQ: Zachary Blaine * Avenging Angel. DQ: Alfred Cahill * Eye of the Beholder. 6 May based on "Finale, pt.2"/v DQ: Gabriel Pitan * Nowhere to Run * The Hunters. May based on "Finale, pt.2"/v Darius is killed by mortal "Hunters" c1993 * While excavating for a new hospital, Quentin Barnes/Michael Moore is exhumed ("Turnabout"). 1993/94 * The Watchers * Studies in Light. Duncan meets with two old friends. Linda Plager dies and Gregor/Greg Powers is reborn. * Turnabout. DQ: Michael Moore/Quentin Barnes * The Darkness. Duncan discovers DeSalvo's Gym. Tessa and Richie are killed in a mugging after she is rescued from the Hunter Pallin Wolf. Richie becomes Immortal. is buried in Paris * Eye For An Eye. Irish Terrorists try to assasinate the Irish Ambassador. Richie has a run in with Annie Devlin. * The Zone * The Return of Amanda * Revenge Of The Sword * Run For Your Life * Epitaph For Tommy DQ: Anthony Gallen * Bless the Child * The Fighter 31 Jan based on "Finale, pt.2"/v DQ: Thomas Sullivan * Under Color of Authority RQ: Mako * Unholy Alliance, Part 1 * Unholy Alliance, Part 2 22 Feb based on "Finale, pt.1"/v DQ: Xavier St. Cloud * The Vampire 28 Feb based on "Finale, pt.2"/v DQ: Nicholas Ward * Warmonger DQ: Drakov * Pharaoh's Daughter DQ: Nefertiri * Legacy. 8 May Luther kills Rebecca Horne, and tries for Amanda and Duncan. based on "Finale, pt.2"/v DQ: Luther * Prodigal Son DQ: Martin Hyde * Counterfeit, Part 1 * Counterfeit, Part 2. Horton tries to use a fake Tessa to mess with Duncan. 1994 * Highlander 3 (H-3). The cave of the Sorceror Nakano, under Mt. Niri is excavated, freeing Kane and his henchmen. Kane travels to New York City where he meets Connor. Connor leaves his home in Africa and returned to New York in search of an old enemy; Confronted the Immortal Kane and one of his warriors in New York City; Afterward he returned to Scotland and married his third wife Alexandra Johnson, a descendant of his old love Sarah Barrington. (H3,H3/s) CQ: Kane shortly after this, Alexandra presumably dies, and Connor returns to New York, where he rejoins Rachael in the Antique Business, under the banner of Ellenstein/McLeod Antiques at the Hudson Street address. Their shop is destroyed by an explosion, killing Rachael. Connor goes into seclusion with the Watcher's sanctuary program. (H-4). 1994/95 * GH is Industrialist Graydon Hammer ("Finale"/v). * The Samurai DQ: Michael Kent * Line of Fire DQ: Kern * The Revolutionary DQ: Paul Karros * Cross of St. Antoine DQ: John Durgan * Rite of Passage. Amanda gets a new student, the new Immortal Michelle Webster. DQ: Axel Whittaker * Courage DQ: Brian Cullen * The Lamb * Obsession * Shadows DQ: John Garrick * Blackmail DQ: Lyman Kerlow, DQ: Peter Matlin * Vendetta * They Also Serve DQ: Michael Christian * Blind Faith * Song of the Executioner. Duncan "dies" in a fight with Kalas, and moves back to France. * Star-Crossed * Methos. Duncan meets the "Oldest Immortal". Kalas goes to prison. * Take Back the Night * Testimony DQ: Kristov * Mortal Sins DQ: Ernst Daimler * Reasonable Doubts DQ: Lucas Kagan * Finale, Part 1. Kalas discovers the Watcher's database. * Finale, Part 2. Duncan and Amanda tango on the Eiffel Tower. DQ: Kalas 1995/96 * Homeland. Duncan returns to Glenfinnan. He meets his clans woman Rachael MacLeod. DQ: Kamwulf * Brothers in Arms DQ: Andrew Cord * The Innocent. DQ: Tyler King Richie is forced to take responsibility for Mikey, a mentally handicapped Immortal. * Leader of the Pack DQ: Kanis * Double Eagle. Amanda returns, as does Kit O'Brady. * Reunion. Kenny returns. DQ: Terence Kincaid * The Colonel. DQ: Col. Simon Killian * Reluctant Heroes. DQ: Paul Kinman * The Wrath of Kali. DQ: Kamir * Chivalry. Kristin Gilles enters Richie's life. Methos takes her head (the first he's taken in 200 years). MQ: Kristen Gilles * Timeless * The Blitz * N-The Path (Sometime in 1996). Duncan meets with the Dali Lama. * Hayoka. DQ: Kol'tec. Duncan's "Dark Quickening" * Deliverance (Was: Leap of Faith.) DQ: Sean Burns. Duncan returns to France. Methos helps him recover from his "Dark Quickening". * Promises. DQ: Kassim. Nasir, the last scion of the House of Al Dineb is killed. Kasim burns Duncan's Barge, and kidnaps Rachael MacLeod. * Methuselah's Gift. Amanda is attacked by mortals seeking the last piece of the Methuselah Crystal, which Methos is also looking for. * The Immortal Cimoli. DQ: Daimon Case * Through a Glass, Darkly * Till Death * Double Jeopardy. DQ: Morgan D'Estaing * Judgement Day. Joe Dawson is called to France where he is put on trial by the Watchers for his crimes. 1996/97 * In Buenos Aires, Armando Batista kills Elena Morena ("Justice"). * One Minute To Midnight. DQ: Jacob Gollati (n.b. Jacob is killed by the Watcher Jack Shapiro, though Duncan takeses the Quickening) * Prophesy DQ: Roland Kantros * The End of the Innocence DQ: Harish Clay * Manhunt * Glory Days DQ: Johnny Kay * Dramatic Licence. The Romance novel Blade of the MacLeods is published. * Money No Object * Haunted * Little Tin God DQ: Gabriel Lorca * The Messenger (was "Old & Wise"). A false Methos turns up, preaching peace. * The Valkyrie * Comes a Horseman * Revelations 6:8. DQ: Caspian, DQ: Kronos, MQ: Silas * The Ransom of Richard Redstone * Duende DQ: Octavio Consone * Forgive Us Our Trespasses * The Modern Prometheus * Archangel DQ: Richie Ryan 1997 Duncan spends a year in seclusion on holy ground (referred to in "Avatar" and "Armageddon" 1997/98 * Avatar * Armageddon. Duncan defeats Ahriman. * Sins of the Father [Alex Raven episode * Diplomatic Immunity * Prisoner Number 7 episode * Black Tower * Unusual Suspects. Flashback episode with Fitzcairn * Justice episode * Deadly Exposure Cole episode * Two of Hearts episode * Indiscretions MQ: Morgan Walker * To Be * Not To Be. DQ: Liam O'Rourke * 6 April/14 Nisan N-Zealot [This is the date of the 1998 14 Nisan, since the peace talks are currently going on (as of November 1997). * N-Shadows of Obsession * N-The Captive Soul MQ: Khyan 1998/1999 The Raven * Amanda moves in with her old friend Lucy. * Reborn Amanda meets Nick Wolfe. * Full Disclosure AQ: Mario Cardoza * Bloodlines AQ: Morgan Kenworthy (Nick?) * Immunity AQ: Stephen Collier * So Shall Ye Reap * Birthright * Crime and Punishment * The Unknown Soldier * Cloak and Dagger * Passion Play * The Devil You Know Oct Date given on the security camera * A Matter of Time * The French Connection. Amanda and Nick travel to Paris. AQ: Frank Brennan * The Rogue * Inferno * The Frame Amanda encounters her old competitor, Jade. * Love and Death * Thick as Thieves * The Manipulator * The Ex-Files AQ: Julian Heller (n.b. Nick took his head) * War and Peace * Dead On Arrival 2001-4? * Highlander: Endgame is unclear - it is ten years after Connor disappeared after his Hudson Street shop was destroyed, killing Rachael DQ: Connor MacLeod DQ: Jacob Kell http://www.personal.utulsa.edu/~marc-carlson/game/hightime.txt Category:Highlander: The Series